1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an oven that controls on/off of a heater and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electronic products, such as TVs, a washing machine, a refrigerator, an air-conditioner, and the like, are produced to make modern life more comfortable and convenient. Among these electronic products, in particular, cooking appliances enable simple cooking of various foods and thus give convenience to busy professionals or housewives participating in social activities. For this reason, these cooking appliances are essential electronic products for modern people.
Ovens, which are one form of cooking appliance, cook foods by heat. Such ovens are divided into a gas oven and an electric oven according to heat source. A gas oven uses gas as a heat source and heats and cooks food using flames ignited by a plurality of burners, and an electric oven uses electricity as a heat source and heats and cooks food using heat emitted from a heater. That is, electric ovens use electricity as a heat source and cook food using radiant heat, convection heat, and conduction heat. Such electric ovens simultaneously heat an outside and an inside of food to be cooked and thus exhibit a faster cooking speed, higher thermal efficiency, and stability than gas ovens and, accordingly, use thereof is increasing.
In general, an electric oven includes a main body that defines an exterior appearance of the oven and has an open front surface through which food to be cooked is introduced into a cooking compartment defined in the main body and a door installed at a front side of the main body so as to selectively open or close the cooking compartment. The door of the electric oven consists of plural pieces of glass to prevent heat in the cooking compartment from being emitted outside and some of the pieces of glass have a heat-reflective coating surface.